1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display module and a manufacturing method, and more particularly to a flat panel display module which is made thin and small and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display unit used in an electronic unit like a mobile phone which is portable and small, flat panel display units such as an LCD and an organic EL display are known. Because the module of such a flat panel display unit is incorporated into the portable electronic equipment, the module is desired to be small and light.
Here, a conventional technique about the flat panel display module is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Heisei 1-161597). In this conventional technique, a flat panel display module is composed of a transparent substrate (1), a circuit board (18), many external lead connection terminal sections (23), and a the flexible lead (15). The transparent substrate (1) and the circuit board (18) are arranged in a laminate layer and the thickness of the module becomes thick. The flexible lead (15) is connected with the terminal sections (23) of the transparent substrate (1) and is connected with the circuit board (18). Therefore, the flexible lead (15) is connected to be turned back. Here, the effective connectable length of the terminal section is equal to or more than twice the connection length of the terminal section of the flexible lead (15).
Also, a thin film EL display unit is disclosed in the Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 2-227989). In this conventional technique, like the above-mentioned conventional technique, an organic EL panel (10) and a printed circuit board (30) are arranged in a laminate layer. The flexible printed circuit board (40) turns back twice after connection with the organic EL panel (10) and is connected with the printed circuit board (30), and moreover, is turned back and is connected with the back of printed circuit board (30). In this conventional technique, there is a possibility that the wiring lines of the flexible printed circuit board (40) are broken. Also, in this structure, it is not possible to decrease the thickness of the film EL display unit.
Also, the connection structure of a flat display is disclosed in the Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 6-230728). In this conventional technique, the flat display is composed of a flat display panel (1), a drive board (3), one side the flexible printed circuit board (14) and a connection cable (17). The one side the flexible printed circuit board (14) is provided with the printed circuits with a driver IC (6). The connection cable (17) is connected with the drive board (3), and is turned back twice and is connected with the one end of one side the flexible printed circuit board (14). The one side the flexible printed circuit board (14) connected with the connection cable (17) is connected with the driver IC (6) apart from the drive board (3) into a lateral direction. In this way, the connection cable (17) is bent like the character of S and is possibly broken. Also, because the driver IC (6) is apart from the drive board (3), the size in the lateral direction cannot be made small.
Also, an organic EL display is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (2000-3140). In this conventional technique, an organic EL display is composed of a substrate (1), an organic EL structure, a sealing plate (2) and a wiring line structure (3). The circuit for sealing plate (2) to do an organic EL structure at the sealing and to drive and to control an organic EL structure is prepared onto the superficies. The wiring line structure (3) connects the circuit which is formed on substrate (1) and the circuit of sealing plate (2). This wiring line structure (3) section is arranged in the position where sealing plate (2) on substrate (1) is not arranged. Moreover, the wiring line structure (3) has a circuit on an externally orientated surface. In this example, the wiring line structure (3) is composed of some portions and it is necessary to connect them. Also, the wiring line structure (3) and the sealing plate (2) are connected with the bonding wires. Therefore, the manufacturing method of the organic EL display takes large cost and time. Also, because the sealing plate (2) and the wiring line structure (3) are used, it is not possible to reduce the thickness of the organic EL display.
Also, a display unit is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,612,968. In this conventional technique, a flexible printed circuit board is bent to be turned back from a support plate to a hard printed circuit board. Therefore, there is a fear that a wiring lien is broken. Also, a display panel drive circuit is mounted in the hard printed circuit board, and the hard printed circuit board is provided externally from the support plate in which a display panel is formed to a lateral direction. Therefore, there is a problem that the size to the lateral direction has become large compared with the display size of the display panel.